


How to Care for Your Sad Boyfriend

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is really sappy, Sousuke being grouchy, Sweet, sad sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every second of Sousuke and Makoto's relationship is pure happiness.  A relationship requires helping one through hardships and that is where Makoto really shines through for Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light tapping of rain on the window woke Makoto up and he looked at the clock. Thankfully, he got up before the annoying alarm rang and smiled towards the refreshing cool window. He stretched out his arms and looked over to see the sleeping beauty who was the love of his life...Yamazaki Sousuke. It was a Saturday and they normally didn't have anything planned because it was not their day of work, so they decided to hang out with some friends and have fun. Waking up with Sousuke was always a blessing and he loved sharing warmth with the whale shark, especially on a chilly day like today. If there was something that he liked more than the warmth of being with Sousuke was the smell of the others. The nice clean warmth of a good shower, deodorant, and just skin was enough to drive Makoto crazy. Makoto finally got up and was wearing his tight green boxer briefs and a white tank top and looked back at Sousuke who was wearing a black t-shirt and teal boxer briefs that were the exact same style as Makoto's but just the color to match Sousuke's eyes.

 

Makoto smiled sweetly at the other and ran his hand through the other's soft hair. That was one thing that Makoto always enjoyed; actually, both of them loved it when the other's soft fingers ran through their hair.  Makoto placed his hand on Sousuke's and leaned over for a kiss, but....Sousuke turned away!

 

Makoto frowned at Sousuke's actions.  The raven-haired male  _never_ passed up the opportunity for lip-locking, so this upset Makoto.  One of the things that Makoto loved about Sousuke were the small signs of affection that they shared. Maybe Sousuke was still too groggy and didn't realize what he did?  This behavior wasn't particularly unusual for Sousuke since he usually enjoyed being in bed, whether it be for sleep or other...activities.  Makoto decided to repeat his affection again and leaned over to kiss Sousuke on the lips, to which again the raven refused.

 

"Sousuke, please wake up," Makoto politely requested as he slightly nudged his boyfriend.  Sousuke protested by rolling over and completely covering himself all the way.  Makoto laughed quietly and said, "We're going to meet our friends.   You've been looking for this day for a while and I'd like to have fun."

 

Sousuke growled lowly and wrapped himself up tighter in the blanket.  Makoto rolled his eyes at his stubborn boyfriend and walked over to the other side and looked at him now dead in the eyes.  Sousuke opened his eyes and looked at Makoto with watering eyes.

 

"I don't wanna go," said Sousuke as turned his head away from Makoto.  Makoto was able to catch the tears in Sousuke's eyes and got on his knees to rub the other's body gently.  

 

"Sousuke?  Baby, what's wrong?" asked Makoto as he continued rubbing the blanket that was over Sousuke's body.  "Do you feel sick?"

 

"No," was all that Sousuke said as he let a few small tears run down his cheek.  "I'm just...sad today."

 

Sad.  A word that Makoto was all-too familiar with.  The only difference was that the one who described himself as sad was Makoto.  Makoto at times took things with a bit too much emotion and would at times get sad at the most trivial things.  Sousuke, on the other hand, tend to preserve a much more stoic attitude.  It's not that Sousuke didn't trust Makoto, no, he definitely could rely on Makoto.  It's just that Sousuke usually tried to keep most of his issues to himself to prevent Makoto from worrying, although ironically he was excellent at providing support for Makoto whenever the orca was sad.

 

"Sad?" asked Makoto in a low, caring whisper.  "What's the matter, Sou-chan?"  Makoto cared deeply about the other's emotions and didn't have any desire of leaving until his boyfriend told him what the issue was.

 

"Nothing.  That's just it," Sousuke said in a curt tone.  "Am I not allowed to feel bad?"  Sousuke was feeling bad inside and that was the issue as he just explained to Makoto.  There was nothing wrong? Was it depression?  He didn't want Makoto to be around him this very instant because he didn't want the other to feel bad, but still.

 

"Sousuke..."  whispered Makoto gently as he took the other's hand and began to rub it.  "What can I do to make you feel better?"

 

"Go out and have fun," he suggested lowly.  "Just tell the guys that I got sick and stayed home."

 

"But you aren't sick, baby," corrected Makoto as he rubbed the other's head.  "What's really bothering you?"

 

"C'mon, Makoto, you know when you have one of those days," started Sousuke.  "I really would feel better if you just left and let me sleep all day."

 

"Nonsense," protested Makoto as he put on some shorts.  He then took the covers off the other and looked at Sousuke.  "I wouldn't dare separate myself from you.  If you really don't want to go that badly, then, well, I guess that I won't go, either, and stay here with you."

 

 "Suit yourself," said Sousuke as he covered himself back up.  "I'm going back to sleep and I'll get up later if I feel like it."

 

"No, sweetie, you aren't going to stay in here, it'll make you feel worse," stated Makoto as he hugged the other sweetly.  "We only stay here when it's bed or fun time and it isn't time for either.  So let's go into the living and watch something on t.v or play a video game.  At least we will have the back doors to the patio and we can see the city."

 

"No."  Sousuke turned around and tightened the blanket around him more as if he were a mummy.  Sousuke was notorious for being a cover hog and Makoto sometimes had a spare blanket in case Sousuke decided to steal all of it during the night. Makoto was doing the very best that he could to restrain his laughter at Sousuke's silliness, but at the same time he knew that his boyfriend wasn't in a mood for games.  Makoto felt like what he was about to do to Sousuke would be a very risky move, but he wanted to help the raven-haired male.

 

"Well..." Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke and got a firm grip on Sousuke.  Sousuke gasped at this.

 

"Wait!" he  protested, but it was too late. Makoto already had picked Sousuke out of the bed which was really odd for Sousuke since Sousuke was the one who did stuff like that.  Well, mostly, he carried Makoto to bed, not from it and he was quite shocked to be picked up and still wrapped in the blanket.

 

 "I love you, Sou-chan," said Makoto as he rubbed his nose against Sousuke's and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  He was carrying Sousuke bridal style and it was clearly a sight to behold.

 

"Grrrr..." growled Sousuke lowly as he was kissed.  He was starting to get a little annoyed at what his boyfriend was doing, although in a way it was pretty cute.  Makoto proceeded to carry Sousuke through the bedroom until they were in the apartment's living room.  Makoto went to the window and said,

 

"You love the rain, you say that it's nature's music when it hits the roof."

 

"Yeah, I guess.  Whatever," said Sousuke as he closed his eyes. Sousuke wasn't in the mood to deal with Makoto's antics, as amusing as they were.  But he wasn't about to agree to just please Makoto that the rain was in fact soothing.  That just made him want to go to sleep all the more.

 

"Well, I guess I can't carry my big strong man all day," said Makoto sweetly as he rubbed his nose into the other's cheek.  "Although I do love having my arms around you.  But I love it even more when  _your_ arms are  _me_."  He went over to the couch and set Sousuke up who was still wrapped up tight in the blanket.  "I want you to be comfortable, Sousuke."  He sat on the couch next to the other and embraced the swaddled Sousuke, rubbing his back in the process of the warm hug.  "I'll go get us some snacks so we can watch a movie."

 

"Bring water while you're at it," said Sousuke, deciding that he had no other choice but to give in.  Makoto's mother hen personality was really getting the better of Sousuke, so he decided to just go along with it for now.  Maybe getting out of the bed--although this wasn't the method he ever dreamed of--wasn't a bad idea.

 

Makoto returned with some snacks, including some crunchy seaweed, Pocky sticks, and other small things and a large glass of water for Sousuke.  

 

"Okay, I got the snacks."

 

 "Thanks," said Sousuke as he got his started to get his arm out of the blanket, but Makoto stopped him.

 

"I wanna feed you, Sousuke," Makoto said.  "What would you like?"

 

"Those little crunchy seaweed snacks," said Sousuke.  Makoto got the back and put one in between Sousuke's lips and he began to chew it up.  Within a few seconds it was gone.

 

"Want another?" asked Makoto as he got one out in case the other said yes.

 

"Yeah," said Sousuke as he ate the new one Makoto gave him.  Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke and hugged him.   Sousuke just looked at Makoto with a stern look but inside he was glad to know that someone truly cared for him.  It was just a bit hard for Sousuke to show his true emotions at times.  It was just how he was, although he did have secret aspirations to be a better person so Makoto would be his forever.

 

"You're so cute, Sou-chan," giggled Makoto as he sat down.  He picked up the remote and said, "We can watch an action movie since those are your favorite kinds."  Sousuke did not answer this and Makoto turned to look at his boyfriend.  "Sousuke?"  

 

Sousuke had a few tears rolling down his cheek.  Makoto turned over to him and gasped upon seeing his boyfriend.

 

"Sousuke...what's wrong?  Tell me.  What's really going on?"

 

Sousuke sighed.  "A guy at work yesterday told me that I was a lousy boyfriend.  He said I only wanted to use and abuse your feelings for...pleasure.  He said it in such a hateful tone."  Sousuke began to cry a little harder; if there was one thing that set apart Makoto and Sousuke, it's that Makoto wailed really loudly when he cried while Sousuke was a silent type.  

 

"Sousuke...why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Makoto as he sat down his drink.  "You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about anything.  We can work through things together and get through it.  I promise."

 

"Will you get mad?" asked Sousuke as he looked over at Makoto with sad eyes.

 

"Well...that depends on what you did, but I promise that I will be as rational and understanding as possible if you tell me," promised Makoto.  "And I want you to be the one to tell me if you did something and not hear it from someone else."

 

"Okay.  I promise.  You know, sometimes I feel sad even if nothing is bothering me."

 

"You may have depression, Sousuke.  I'm be more than glad to take you to get you evaluated.  I want you to be happy and I'll be there for you each step of the way."  He put his arm around Sousuke and Sousuke nuzzled into Makoto's cheek.  Sousuke planted a kiss on Makoto's lips and Makoto turned the movie on.

 

"Here, get some water.  You need to have liquids in after you cry."    He put his hand around Sousuke's head and tilted the glass so he could drink the rest of it.  Makoto looked at the swaddled Sousuke and said, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, a little," he answered.  "Do you think that you can help get this off?"

 

"Of course," said Makoto as he helped unwrap Sousuke who was now in his underwear and shirt.  Makoto blushed and put the blanket on the side of the couch for now and looked through a list of movies.  "What do you think of--" 

 

"Hey, Makoto," said Sousuke.  He had a chocolate pocky stick in his mouth.  Makoto put his right hand on Sousuke's better shoulder (he got surgery, improving it, but it wasn't as good as his left) and his left hand behind Sousuke's head and the two of them began to munch on the stick together.  Once their lips met, they kept them together in an amazing kiss for about ten seconds.  "I love you, Makoto.  So much."

 

"I love you so much, too, Sousuke," replied Makoto as Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto in a tight hug.  "Let's watch a movie now, okay?"

 

"Sounds great.  Let me get some more drinks," offered Sousuke as he got up.  He went to the fridge and got some Ramune and Pocari Sweat and wrapped his right arm around Makoto's waist.  This was both of their happy place, being in each other's grip.  The two of them turned on the movie and started watching it.  After that movie was over, they watched another one.

 

"So what are we gonna tell the guys why we couldn't go visit them?" asked Makoto as he looked at Sousuke.

 

"Just tell them the truth and that you wanted to spend time with your boyfriend," Sousuke said with a chuckle as he kissed Makoto.  "It's not a lie."

 

 "Well, okay.  What do you wanna do now? I think I might wanna take a nap."

 

"Get the blanket you placed on the floor," said Sousuke, and Makoto did as told.  Sousuke lay on his back and said, "I want your heart beating for me against my heart beating for you."

 

Makoto lay down on top of Sousuke and then covered the two of them up with the soft covers.  Sousuke ran his hand through Makoto's hair and kissed him sweetly.  "Thanks for being there for me."

 

"I will always, Sousuke," said Makoto.  The two of them closed their eyes and started to dream of one another.

 


	2. this is not a chapter

My story uploaded on wrong date.


End file.
